baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby's Learning
Baby's Learning is Baby Monet, Baby Wordsworth, and On the Go combined into one video. Puppets * Monet The Zebra * Spring Zebra * Summer Zebra * Stripey The Zebra * Fall Zebra * Winter Zebra * Vivaldi The Duck * Betsy The Cow * Violet The Mouse * Misty The Mouse * Sugar The Cat * Gumbo The Duck * Julie The Sheep * Thrillin The Hen * Sudsy The Dog * Knee Deep The Frog * Nathan The Horse * Oinky The Pig * Roger The Rooster * Harry The Hippo * Penelope The Penguin * Neptune The Turtle * Beethoven The Giraffe * Bella The Cat * Wordsworth The Parrot * Quacker The Duck * Neighton The Horse * Pavlov The Dog * Jane The Monkey * Georgia The Giraffe * Roary The Lion * Divin' The Dolphin * Wanda The Clownfish * Wellighton The Cow * Bonkers The Frog * Bubba The Bluebird * Randy The Raccoon * Baby Hippo * Mozart The Koala * Noah The Elephant * Bacon The Pig * Gutteral The Kangaroo * Oliver The Octopus * Flossy The Flamingo * Bach The Rabbit * Bard The Dragon * Vincent Van Goat * Rudy Reindeer Kids *Abigail *Alaysia *Alek *Aliya *Amaya *Asher *Ashley *Ashlyn *Brady *Brogan *Caris *Chancellor *Connor *Easton *Gabriella *Isaiah *Jagger *Jeremiah *Jessie *Johnavon *Kelsey *Louie *Lucas *Luciano *Maliek *Mariella *Maya *Nathan *Nina *Quincy *Rachel *Regan *Reece *Robbie *Sydney *Tanner *Teagan *Ty *Tyler *William *Zoe Songs # Holberg Suite, Op. 40, 5. Rigaudon, Allegro con brio - Grieg # Jeux d’enfants, Op. 22, 6. Trompette et Tambour, Marche - Bizet # Symphony No. 104 in D major, London, Hob. I/104, 4. Finale: Spiritoso - Haydn # Jeux d’enfants, Op. 22, 12. Le bal, Galop - Bizet # Divertimento for string quartet in F major, K. 138/125c, Salzburg Symphony No. 3, 1. Allegro - Mozart # Symphony No. 94 in G major, Surprise, Hob. I/94, 4. Finale: Allegro molto - Haydn # Flute Concerto in G major, H 445, Wq. 169, 3. Presto - C. P. Bach # Fig Leaf Rag, for piano - Joplin # Piano Sonata No. 18 in D major, K. 576, 1. Allegro - Mozart # The Barber of Seville, opera, 1. Overture - Rossini # The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 24. Dance of the Comedians - Smetana # L‘estro Armonico, Op. 3, Concerto No. 12 in E major for violin and strings, RV 265, 3. Allegro - Vivaldi # The Four Seasons, 4 concertos for violin, strings & continuo, Op. 8, Concerto No. 1 in E major, Spring, RV 269, 3. Allegro - Vivaldi # L‘estro Armonico, Op. 3, Concerto No. 12 in E major for violin and strings, RV 265, 1. Allegro - Vivaldi # The Four Seasons, 4 concertos for violin, strings & continuo, Op. 8, Concerto No. 3 in F major, Autumn, RV 293, 3. Allegro - Vivaldi # Double Horn Concerto, for 2 horns, strings & continuo in F major, RV 539, 3. Allegro - Vivaldi # Symphony No. 94 in G major, Surprise, Hob. I/94, 4. Finale: Allegro molto (Reprise) - Haydn # Symphony No. 4 in B-flat major, Op. 60, 1. Allegro vivace - Beethoven Category:Videos Category:Movies